


Weakness

by fullydone



Category: hxh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullydone/pseuds/fullydone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes curiosity leads to weakness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a long fanfic in English, let me know if you liked it and enjoy :)

It’s been a while since Illumi left the Zoldyck house, after all he was sick of taking care of his younger siblings whilst finding new servants. Not only that but he was afraid if he left sooner that thing would’ve killed his siblings.  
-I’ll be taking a time off- his words didn’t surprise Silva.  
-I see, do as you like but we will be in touc- Illumi interrupted his father -I’m not bringing my phone-, Illumi knew even if he didn’t want to be found his father always found a way.  
-Fine, but don’t take long, we need you here-. For a moment it felt like he actually meant it.

Usually after leaving the house for a mission he returned as soon as possible being so he hated living in strange places but this time Illumi did not care so he went as far away as he could. He did unconsciously, the first thing he did was go out to the fanciest bar he found, aware of his decision he decided to leave but he deserved the luxury so he allowed himself to stay.  
-What can I get you Sir? - asked the bartender.  
-The strongest vodka you have please-.  
-I’ll get the same thing- said a man who just sat beside Illumi. The man gave him a big impression, he was wearing loose pants and his redhead hair was a mess, he also looked strong. But what really impressed the assassin was his face, he had pale skin and makeup on each side of his cheeks.  
-Are you sure you can handle it?- he asked, a normal guy would faint after drinking that and this man looked like any other, other than the fact that he was strong looking.  
The bartender came with both their drinks and both of them drank it in a shot.  
-It’s like drinking water!- replied the stranger.  
If his clothes didn’t look so... out of place Illumi would’ve taken him for a decent man.  
-Hisoka- said the man stretching his hand to the assassin, hoping he would shake his hand.  
Illumi questioned it a bit but decided to shake the man’s hand, when doing so he realized it.  
-It’s the worst name I’ve ever heard- he said after shaking hands.  
-How cruel- the man faced to the bartender -Another one please-. As they waited for their drink the redhead spoke -So?, what’s your name?-.  
-Illumi- for some reason he didn’t hesitate at all and told him his real name.  
-Speaking of weird names Illumi-kun- said the man while slowly leaning towards the assassin. That’s when Illumi confirmed it.  
-So what is it with the makeup on that peculiar face?- he asked while leaning closer to the stranger.  
-Peculiar?... are you trying to seduce me?-. The question irritated Illumi, this man was to self-conscious.  
The man gently grabbed the assassin’s chin and lift it up a little -Wanna dance?- he asked.  
-I don’t dance-. The man grinned a little -Then what are you doing in such a place?-.  
-Nothing that concerns you- Illumi was getting irritated -The question here is, what does a man like you, clearly not dressed for the occasion and smelling like blood here?-.  
-No, the real question is what does a Zoldyck doing in a place like this?-. The words of the redhead took a huge impact on him so he placed his left hand on this mouth and dragged him outside the bar with the other hand. He used so much strength a normal person would’ve broken his arm and Illumi had only figured the man was a serial killer. He finally let go of him once they were secure.  
The man talked before Illumi ould say anything -Any man with sufficient intelligence knows who you are, well… some need contacts to now as no one has ever seen an actual picture of you-. Illumi pointed his sharpest needles on the stranger’s neck. -You’re Illumi Zoldyck, oldest son of the the family yet not the heir which is just sad-. The assassin interrupted him quickly, needles burying deeper into the redhead’s neck. -Where did you get that information?-.  
-Even if you managed to bury more needles into me it wouldn’t make any effect whatsoever, and if I told you who gave me that information it’s already too late… I already killed them all-. For some reason Illumi believed him and backed off.  
-You didn’t scream of pain when I grabbed you with force and pinched you with my needles, you’re no ordinary man-.  
-And you’re strong for someone of your age- the man licked his lips after a strange stare to the assassin.  
-It should not surprise you-.  
-Shall we exchange phone numbers?-.

Illumi thought about it, he just met a strange guy who knew too much about him and his family, he had to keep a close eye on him and perhaps use him so he agreed.


End file.
